I've always wanted you
by Rkoiseverything
Summary: WWE Wrestlers Randy Orton and John Cena have been long time friends. When John develops feelings for Randy, will Randy feel the same?


He was waiting on John to finish up with the chief medical examiner. He was worried for John, I mean that was his best friend and he had just got of surgery and he was already back in the ring after two months. Sometimes John pushed himself too hard, he never could let his body rest and boy, did he miss the crowd while he was gone. Randy smirked at old memories of him and John, all the adventures they had had and all the of the bad times as well.

Randy heard the door open and he looked up and started bombarding John with questions, "Hey John. Are you okay? What did the doctor say? Do you need to be out for a little while longer? How's your-"

John chuckled and raised his hand to stop Randy from speaking, "I'm fine. It was just a minor injury. Happens all the time."

Randy frowned, "But you just got out of surgery….you can't be fine." He sighed, "This was a bad idea. I should've made you stay out longer, until you were completely healed."

John sighed, "You can't control me, Randy. I'm fine...why don't you believe me? Aren't you happy I'm back?"

Randy looked down, "Yes, but...I don't want you to be gone again so quickly. I was a little lonely...you know, not having my travel buddy with me."

John smiled, "Well I'm back now, and I don't wanna go any where. I missed you too," he chuckled.

Randy smirked, "I never said I missed you."

John raised his eyebrow, "Oh? But your eyes did, they always do."

Randy smiled, "Come on, let's go find a hotel. I'm tired as hell."

John laughed, "Alright, but I wanna go get food first. I'm hungry."

They smiled and walked out the arena towards their rental, usually Randy would've had his tour bus, but he didn't need it this month. They loaded their luggage into the trunk and got in the car. Randy pull out of the arena parking lot and headed for the stoplight, "Where do you wanna eat at?"

John sighed, "Perhaps at that little diner over to the right. I don't want to attract too much attention right now."

Randy put the blinker light on and turned into the parking lot. "I hope they have cheeseburgers and fries and shakes. I'm in the mood for a giant dinner."

John smiled, "Me and you both. It's been awhile since I've had a nice tasting home cooked meal."

Randy smiled as they walked into the diner, it was cozy and quiet. Just the way the they liked it. He followed John into a booth and sat across from him, he picked up a menu and flipped through it. He looks up and notices John's strong cheekbones and smiles politely at John.

The waitress walks over and takes their orders, John had a beer and Randy had just a water. He looked up and smiled at John, John furrowed his eyebrows, "Why are you staring at me like that, Randy?"

Randy cleared his throat, "Like what? I'm just thinking, sometimes I zone out on random faces, I'm sorry."

John rolled his eyes, "Whatever. You always find a way to manipulate the truth. Why do you have to lie? I've been your friend for over ten years, I know you Randal Keith. You can't lie to me."

Randy stared at John for a moment, "What the actual fuck are you talking about? I zoned, how the hell is that lying to you? And, you're not my mother, so don't tell me what the fuck to do." He took a sip of his water and smirked defiantly.

John growled, "Do you just like to argue with me? This is why you're divorced, no one wants to argue with a child. Alanna is more mature than you and she's 5!'"

Randy stood up, "Fuck you, John! You think that you're Mr. Perfect. Have you forgotten that you're divorced also?!" He walked out the diner door and sat on the hood of the car. He was stressed now, he always became stressed after arguments. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it, before he even took a puff of it, it was on the ground and John was in front of him.

"You told me that you'd try to stop smoking."

Randy scoffed, "I am trying, but you've stressed me out."

John sighed, "Let's just go back to the hotel, okay? We're both exhausted and we just need to sleep."

Randy nodded, got in the car, and started it. They started the drive down the street to the hotel, in complete silence. They arrived 10 minutes later, checked in, lugged their stuff to the room, and began to unpack for the night. Randy striped to his boxer-briefs and crawled in his bed. John took a shower, and when he came out, he noticed that Randy was sleep. He sighed and put his stuff in his luggage. Looking over at Randy's dresser, he saw a sleeping pill bottle, he hated the fact that Randy had to fall asleep using sleeping pills. It made him angry that Randy could never find any natural contentness, he always found some type of drug to keep him 'happy'.

John sighed and sat on the edge of Randy's bed and smiled. He stared at Randy's resting face and smirked. He observed the definition in Randy's cheeks and the curve of his lips. He smiled as he reached for his face. He gently traced Randy's jawline, then noticed his broad shoulders. He leaned over and found himself tracing Randy's collarbone. He noticed how soft Randy's skin was and he smiled again. Randy wasn't the big mean man that everyone thought he was, matter of fact he was very gentle once you got to know him.

Randy jerked awake when he felt cold but soft fingers touching his shoulders. They were especially sensitive because of all the surgeries. He looked up at John puzzled, "What are you doing?"

John pulled his hand away, "I was just looking at your scars…"

Randy smirked, "Why? You've never done that before."

John looked away, "I know…I just...I don't know."

"That makes no sense, John."

"You just have really good, soft looking skin and I wanted to feel it. There, is that better?"

Randy rolled his eyes, "You touch me almost everyday. My skin has always been the same."

John smiled, "I wouldn't mind getting to know your body a little bit more…"

Randy swallowed hard and stood up, "I...I don't know what to say...I can't even…"

John looked up, "You don't need to know what to say. Just let your body do the talking." He leaned down and kissed Randy's collarbone.

Randy gasped and sat up even more, "No, John, don't-"

John smiled as he gently kissed Randy's lips. He felt Randy's strong hands grab his hips and pull him closer. He knew that Randy liked to experiment with men, he had caught him watching gay porn numerous times, so he thought that maybe Randy would like to try the real thing. He pushed Randy back onto the headboard and deepened the kiss.

Randy groaned as John lowered himself on top of him. He gently brushed his tongue against John's and started to feel his hips grind on top of John's. He pulled away and started to kiss John's neck.

John moaned and slipped his hand under the covers and down to Randy's thick cock. He smiled when he heard Randy gasp from John touching his dick. His hands gripped Randy's dick and started to stroke. He pulled away from Randy and got on his knees, "Do you want to do this?"

Randy bit his lip and nodded his head, "Do you...want to?"

John smiled, "Of course I want too. It's all I've ever thought about doing with you." He pulled Randy's briefs down and lowered his head to his cock. John saw the pre-cum dripping down from head and he smirked. "Look how eager you are, baby." He ran his finger down the juice and tasted it, "Mmmm, you taste so good, sweet." John leaned down and softly licked the head of the penis.

Randy attempted to stifle a moan as John took more and more cock into his mouth. He leaned his head back and started to rub John's head. "Mmm yes, John. That feels so good." John started to slowly suck Randy's dick and gently roll his balls around in his hands. Randy moaned loudly but then he raised John back up to his lips. He didn't like to be sucked for too long. "Mmm, do you have any condoms?"

John stood up and walked to his luggage, "Yeah. Let me get some." He bent down and got out a box of condoms and a bottle of lubricant. He pulled off his boxers and walked towards Randy, "Do you want to be on top?"

Randy smiled, "Yeah, I don't mind." John handed him a condom and the lube. Randy slipped the condom. "Hold you hand out." John obeyed and Randy poured some lube into his hand, "You know what to do." John smiled and rubbed the lube onto the condom. Randy bit his lip, "Turn over and get on all fours." John did just that and Randy slowly slipped inside John's ass. They moaned in unison as Randy started to move his hips faster.

"Mmm, Randy, slow down some baby."

Randy slowed down a bit and moaned, "Mmm, you're so tight. This feels so good." He started to speed up a bit again and John groaned. He let his hip motions and the pleasure take him away, he started to pound harder into John and he moaned.

John met Randy halfway, he didn't think that Randy would like this so much. He felt Randy's hand reached under his belly and start to stroke his cock. He cried, "Mmmm, fuck Randy! You're gonna make me cum."

Randy rammed into John harder, he was close to cumming and he felt John was too. He felt his body go numb as he came into John, he cried out and felt John cum into the palm of his hand. "Mmm fuck John, that felt so fucking good."

John smiled as Randy pulled out. He was utterly exhausted, sex always made him tired, "I'm glad you liked it. Maybe we could do it again sometime."

Randy smiled, "Yeah, sometime soon. But as for right now, I'm tired as hell and I wanna sleep."

John chuckled, "I second that notion." They laid down and cuddled together. Closing their eyes, they drifted to sleep by the sound of the other's breathing.


End file.
